<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eight Extremely Crazy Nights by MushFund</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073334">Eight Extremely Crazy Nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund'>MushFund</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam Sandler references, Chanukah, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Holidays, Just two clueless dudes really, M/M, Some language and innuendo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushFund/pseuds/MushFund</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman encourages Brucie to get in touch with his Jewish roots when it comes time to celebrate Hanukkah. However, they both have a lot to learn!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niko Bellic/Kate McReary, Roman Bellic/Brucie Kibbutz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eight Extremely Crazy Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm taking a break from my typical x reader fics to write this as it popped into my head. I noticed there's not a lot of fics out there for a Jewish audience, so here's my small part in fixing that.</p><p>I completely ship Brucie and Roman... not only are they a cute couple, it's basically canon that Brucie seems to have a crush on him in the game! As such, I've always wanted to write for these two.</p><p>Anyways, as always, thank you guys very much for reading. It's much appreciated, so enjoy, and Happy Hanukkah!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of Liberty City were lined with snow, as was typical for early (well, near mid) December. The air harbored a definite chill, yet citizens flocked to the cavalcade of sidewalk stores for some window shopping in preparation for the burgeoning holiday season. Amongst these strolling crowds were a happy couple, much in love - made up of one steroid-appreciating Brucie Kibbutz and his charming boyfriend, Roman Bellic. Bundled up warmly, they roamed about, having no real goal in mind, side by side.</p><p>Their bliss was interrupted as a small child dashed by, clutching a miniature Christmas tree in a pot, cutting in front of the duo, appearing as a tiny blonde-haired blur.</p><p>“Whoah, there!” Roman chuckled as the girl’s parents approached, shaking their heads and reprimanding their little one.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.”, the kid’s mother gave an apologetic half-grin, “It’s her first Christmas here in Liberty City. She’s really excited.”</p><p>“No worries, I get it. It is the most wonderful time of the year, eh?” the European man waved at the excited girl, to which she giggled and waved back before trotting off, haphazardly clutching the small tree and her mother’s hand at the same time. It was a sweet sight - one that even melted the typically manly Brucie’s heart. As they continued on their walk, however, thoughts began to churn in Mr. Bellic’s head.</p><p>“It’s our first holiday season as a couple.”, he blurted out suddenly, “Are we going to do anything, you know, special?”</p><p>“We could always go see the Ho Ho Hoes.”, Brucie shrugged, “Nothing says winter’s here like hard-”</p><p>“No, Brucie, no!”, Roman waved his hands frantically, “Strip shows are not the spirit of the holidays! Didn’t you ever celebrate anything as a kid? I know those steroids rotted your brain some, but you can’t have forgotten the magic of getting gifts, being with family… ah, it’s so nice!”</p><p>“Oh. Getting cheesy on me, eh, are you, Romie?”, Brucie playfully jabbed his lover’s arm, “Well… y’know, my family’s Jewish. But we never celebrated much. All that fried food and chocolate coins - not exactly the diet for rock solid abs, amigo.”</p><p>“Sounds delicious to me. My sixth chin is coming in, I might as well maintain it.”, the man shook his head, “But, Brucie, my dear, we must do something this year. It’ll be fun! I mean, I’m no Jew, but it’s good to keep in touch with your roots. We can get one of those.. candle things. And dreidels, right?”</p><p>“Fine. But only because I love you. And, come on, how bad can eight days of partying be?” Brucie seemed quite confident as the pair searched out a nearby religious store catering to the Jewish crowd to pick up a few basics. It seemed simple enough, right?<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“SHIT!”, Brucie cried out, waving his now-charred finger frantically, “I burnt myself again trying to light this thing! If we really are God’s chosen people, then why is this so damn hard?”</p><p>“I don’t think we’re supposed to light it yet, dear.”, Roman spoke from where he sat at his desk, frantically scrolling through Eyefind on the computer for information on the Jewish customs, “We don’t light it until the first day of Hanukkah, it says here. That’s not until tomorrow. You have committed sacrilege, it seems!”</p><p>“I’m always committing sacrilege, bro.”, Brucie sighed, getting up from the floor to join his love at the desk, placing his hand upon the office chair, “What else does it say?”</p><p>“Well, we’re putting it on the windowsill, right? That way it’ll be visible to outsiders… if it’s less than 20, uh, cubits from the ground.”</p><p>“What the fuck is a cubit? What sort of medieval-ass stuff are you reading, Romie?”</p><p>“I’m just reading what it says, Brucie!”, Roman got up, staring the menorah down as if it had suddenly gained sentience, “I didn’t know Hanukkah was so confusing, man! What are we going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t say this often, bro, but… I think we need help.”<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>“Hey, Niko!”, Roman greeted his cousin eagerly the second his relative answered the phone, “Brucie and I need some help.”</p><p>“What is it now?”, Niko deadpanned, “Don’t ask me to look at his balls again to see if they look normal. I am still recovering from that, cousin.”</p><p>“No, no, it’s nothing like that! We just need some help celebrating Hanukkah. We’re getting in touch with Brucie’s roots. It’ll be fun, but, uh, we have no idea what we’re doing.”</p><p>“How am I supposed to know anything about Hanukkah, Roman? Do you even think? Has being in love clouded your brain so much?”</p><p>“I just thought you’d help us out.”, Roman seemed upset by his relative’s reaction, yet he was not a man to be deterred, “You and Kate can come over tomorrow. We’re going to light the menorah and have some food. It’ll be fun, like a little party!”</p><p>“Okay, okay, we will be there.”, Niko assured, “I will see you then, Roman.”</p><p>Roman wasted no time in putting up the phone and running excitedly to his boyfriend, who had been sitting on the couch, engulfing him into a warm hug.</p><p>“They’re coming over!”, he revealed, “It will be so fun. Now, we have to get ready… we’ll need food, and lots of it.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s not just for yourself, bro?” Brucie teased.</p><p>“... No. Well, maybe. Those latkes did always look very tasty!”<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The first day of Hanukkah soon rolled around. Brucie and Roman had, in the meantime, gotten everything prepared for a fun night with their family. They had, after finally getting some research done, decided to place the menorah properly on the windowsill. Roman also tried his hand at making the latkes he so desired after finding a recipe online, yet they turned out astonishingly rather like coal (he had never been much of a chef). The couple instead decided to, wisely, go to a local Jewish bakery and pick up a few delicacies. Adding more oil and dairy to their diet was certainly not a problem according to Roman!</p><p>That evening, Niko and Kate arrived, greeted warmly by each host. The first event for the evening was to light the menorah now that it was sunset. The entire family gathered around the window, smiling eagerly. Roman placed the first candle into the rightmost position on the menorah, and then selected the shamash candle, offering it to Brucie to light with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“I’m not sure I should do it, Romie.”, the burly bald-headed fellow seemed apprehensive, holding up his still-burnt finger, “Y’know what happened last time.”</p><p>“Aw, come on!”, Roman encouraged, “You’re the only real Jew here, Brucie. It’ll be good for you. It’s your heritage!”</p><p>“Alright, fine. But if I get my finger fried again, that’s on you, bro.” Brucie reluctantly took the shamash and lit it, the flame flickering in front of his dark eyes. Roman then handed him a page he had printed with the necessary three blessings. Brucie stared at the page blankly.</p><p>“What? Is it in a foreign language?” Roman jested.</p><p>“Yes, actually, it is.”, Brucie pointed to the Hebrew writing, “I can’t understand any of that shit. I’ll just do the English stuff instead.”</p><p>“You can barely speak that.” Niko teased, which did garner a few laughs from his compatriots and a scowl from Mr. Kibbutz. </p><p>Nonetheless, Brucie did a surprisingly flawless job of reciting the words in honor of God, ending with applause from his friends as he used the shamash to light the first candle.</p><p>“You did great!”, Kate smiled, patting the muscular man on the back, “That was actually really beautiful.”</p><p>“It was.”, Roman agreed, pressing a kiss to his lover’s cheek, “But you know what will be even more beautiful? The food we’ve got prepared! Let’s eat!”</p><p>They all joined together, having a nice traditional Jewish meal and swapping stories about the holiday season. When everyone’s stomachs were full, they then flopped down onto the couch, too full to move.</p><p>“I have hurt myself again.”, Roman mock groaned, “What shall we do now?”</p><p>“Uh… how about a movie? That’s always fun.” Kate suggested.</p><p>“Are there Hanukkah movies?” Niko questioned, to which everyone went silent. Kate, always the thinker of the bunch, did a quick search on her phone.</p><p>“How about ‘An American Tail’? That looks cute. It has little mice in it!” she read off the list, perpetually scrolling with her finger.</p><p>“That movie?”, Brucie snorted, “I saw that as a kid and fell asleep. It was boring as hell. Those mice chicks weren’t even hot.”</p><p>“Well, they’re-never mind.”, Kate shook her head, then grinned, “Hey, how about this? ‘Eight Crazy Nights’? It’s a cartoon, but for adults. It’s got Adam Sandler in it. He’s pretty funny. Let’s see if we can get it on demand!”</p><p>Fortunately, they were able to rent it on the T.V. Everyone was glued to the screen, and got several laughs throughout. When it was over, the group was all snuggled on the couch, now rather tired.</p><p>“That was actually funny. Better than what is usually on American television.” Niko admitted, getting up from the sofa, taking Kate’s hand in his.</p><p>“Yeah! What a wild and crazy guy that Sandler is! Like us!” Roman patted Brucie’s shoulder, giving him a squeeze.</p><p>They then bid goodbye to one another as the couples parted ways, exchanging tender hugs and kind words. Brucie and Roman headed for their bedroom, getting ready to sleep. It had been a really exhausting, but fun, day for them both. They got under the covers and snuggled up close.</p><p>“That was great, man.”, Brucie grinned, “I can’t believe I’ve never celebrated it before. I need to get in touch with my roots more often. And, uh, hey, thanks for encouraging me to do it, Romie. You’re the best. Any holiday would be awesome with you, bro.”</p><p>“Aw, who’s getting cheesy on me now, Brucie?”, Roman joked, “Nah, I’m kidding, my friend. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me all year. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too, man.” Brucie kissed his love on the lips, and they drifted off to sleep peacefully in one another’s arms. Tonight was just the first night of seven more amazing ones to come!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>